


Welcome Home

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dildos, M/M, Married Sex, Phone Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sex Videos, Top Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is on a business trip and his husband keeps sending him explicit photos and videos. But when Dean gets home, he shows Cas a thing or two he wasn't expecting.





	Welcome Home

Dean hated traveling, and he despised business trips and even worse were those business trips that he had to go on alone. He missed his husband and he missed his memory foam mattress. He missed being able to get up in the middle of the night and make a sandwich.  
But worst of all he missed his husband. He loved Cas more than anything in his life, and being away from him for even a night was torture. And this was lasting a week.  
They talked on the phone, texted and it just wasn’t enough. Dean began to tell Cas what he would do when he got home and that is what started it. Dean took complete responsibility but it didn’t make it any easier.

The first one came when Dean was in a meeting with the upper level personnel. He sat at a conference table across from them, trying to listen to their concerns.when his phone gave an indication that he got a message. Dean glanced at it and saw it was from Cas. He hit the button and it was a picture. A picture of Cas, naked on the bed with his cock in his hand, Dean quickly closed it but not before he had gotten a good look. His own cock moved in his boxers.

When he got out of the meeting he immediately texted Cas.

 

**_Babe I was in a meeting and almost got a chubby. You can’t do that to me!_ **

 

In no time, Dean’s phone chimed.  
  
**Oh really? Challenge accepted… hold my beer!**

It was accompanied by a photo of Cas coming. He had his best O face on and his hand was wrapped around his cock, which was shooting a geyser of cum from it’s tip. The photo had been taken at the exact right time,

 

**_Fuck! You’re trying to kill me here. I wish I was there… to taste you…_ **

 

**I wish you were too, bumblebee. I’m lonely and horny and I miss you.**

 

**_I miss you too, sunshine. I’ll be home in just 5 days, hang on, Love you_ **

 

**I love you too. I’m trying.**

 

Dean went to bed tired and sad. He didn’t even jack off. He just missed Cas and wished this was over.

Morning found a new picture, This time it was a short video of Cas fucking himself with a vibrator, The hum was loud in the video and so was Cas, moaning out Dean’s name over and over.  Dean texted Cas that it looked like fun, Cas texted back that it was, but it was better when Dean did it to him, and Dean ended up jacking off in the shower,

Mid morning, he got another alert. He was in another meeting but he couldn’t help himself. Curiosity got the better of him. He opened it quickly and took a peek.

Cas was on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air and pointed at the camera. He had a dildo shoved up his ass. Dean could see his balls hanging down between his legs but his cock wasn’t visible. He hurried and shut it.

At bedtime there was a video of Cas actually using the dildo on himself, complete with sound.  
Dean told Cas that he was killing him and Cas just laughed.

“Then don’t go out of town without me ever again.”

Dean woke up to a picture of Cas using a fleshllight on himself.  
Dean had enough. He went in and rearranged every meeting he had. He wanted to get them all done on that day and he managed to get it all arranged with the help of some sympathetic folks who seemed to understand that Dean needed to get home.

He didn’t tell Cas about it. He was going to surprise his husband and fuck him senseless for the next three days… the amount of time he had before he was expected back in the office.

Dean managed to get all the rest of his meetings arranged that day and everything went really well. When he was done, he went back to his hotel and changed his flight to one first thing in the morning.

He had gotten two more videos from Cas, of him jacking off and moaning out Dean’s name.

Dean showered, ate some dinner and went to bed. His flight was early in the morning.

Dean groaned when his alarm went off but sat on the edge of the bed, but he smiled when he remembered his plan.

When Dean’s plane landed it was only five in the morning. He called a cab and went home to a dark, silent house. Cas would still be sound asleep. He paid the driver, got out his bags and quietly unlocked the door and went in. He dropped his bags and didn’t turn on a light for fear of waking Cas.

Dean tiptoed into the kitchen and undressed by the light of the safety light outside the window. He drank a glass of water and then began to run his hand over his cock. It didn’t take long, all he had to do was see some of those pics Cas had sent him in his mind’s eye and he was hard.

He walked to the bedroom and stood in the doorway, looking at his sleeping husband. He knew he was one lucky bastard, to be married to Cas Novak and he never took that for granted for a second.

He turned on the overhead light and said loudly, “Morning sunshine!:”

Cas startled up, flailing his arms. “Wha… What’s going on… Oh! Dean!”

He jumped out of bed, stark naked and was climbing Dean like a tree in two bounds. He wrapped his legs around Dean’s hips and threw his arms over Dean’s shoulders and kissed him like it was the last time he’d ever get to do it.

Dean grabbed Cas’ ass to help support him and kissed him back with the same enthusiasm.

Dean spread Cas’ ass cheeks apart and stuck his cock in there and then pushed Cas’ ass cheeks tight together. Cas’ eyes got big.  
“Yeah, sunshine, that’s all for you, You think you can power bottom me the entire time I’m gone and there won’t be payback? You are so in for now…”

Dean began to walk Cas to the bed. Cas kissed him passionately, but then broke.  
“How are you here? Is everything okay?”

Dean grinned. “Well I rushed through the rest of the meetings because I was so fucking horny for you. So I caught an early flight and now I’m going to fuck you into the mattress repeatedly.”

He dropped Cas onto the bed. Cas grinned and said, “How repeatedly?”  
Dean crawled in and straddled Cas’ hips. “As many times as I can get it up in three days,”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas with all the love and lust he could put into it. Cas responded so perfectly, Dean loved him even more.

Dean kissed down Cas’  throat and sucked on his nipples and kissed over his belly, working his way down. But Cas pulled his face away and said, “Enough foreplay. I need you now,, please.”

Dean smiled and grabbed the lube. Cas laid back and spread his legs wide and lifted them to give Dean access. Dean lubed up his fingers and shoved two into Cas. But Dean asked Cas about the toys he’d used while Dean was gone. Cas gestured towards the bedside table and Dean nodded.

“You had a lot of fun while I was gone but I didn’t have any. Gonna make up for that.”  
Cas groaned. “But I really didn’t enjoy myself all that much without you. Ooooh yes, that feels so good.”

Dean worked Cas open, and then pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders and shoved his cock into Cas’ tight heat. Cas was always so tight, his hole just embraced Dean’s cock like they were made for one another. And as far as Dean was concerned, they were.

They both groaned.

“Fuck I missed you. Never go away again.” Cas pushed against Dean’s thrusts.

“I don’t want to… I hate being away from you…” Dean thrust into Cas harder.

Dean rocked his hips so that his cock went forward and back inside Cas slowly, deeply, completely, but they couldn’t take it for very long. Cas was begging for more and harder and faster and Dean was only too happy to oblige.

“Babe, I’m not gonna last long. I…” Cas clenched down on Dean’s cock and made Dean cum hard. Cas clenched and unclenched his anus to milk Dean of every drop Cas could get out of him. He had plenty of practice, after all.

Dean collapsed on Cas, gasping for breath. When he could speak, he lifted his head.  
“You fucker. You didn’t cum and you just about killed me.”

Cas laughed. “Hey you needed that. I got off a lot while you were gone. I know you’ll last a lot longer next time.”  
Dean rolled off Cas and went to the bedside table. He came back with the dildo.

“Get on your hands and knees, baby. I won’t let you get by without coming.”

Cas smiled and flipped over, shoving his ass out for Dean.  
Cas was still open and dripping both lube and Dean’s cum, so Dean just shoved the big dildo up Cas. Cas gasped and then groaned. “Fuck! Dean…”

Dean fucked Cas with the dildo fast and hard. He reached between Cas’ legs and grabbed his hard cock and pulled it down and back. He began to squeeze Cas’ cock and Cas cried out.  
It didn’t take any time at all, and Cas was coming all over Dean’s hand and the bed. Dean fucked the dildo in and out of Cas for a few more moments and then pulled it out. Cas fell forward on the bed,

Dean smiled and tossed the dildo aside. He turned Cas over and kissed him silly.

They laid together, intertwined in every way they could be. Dean leaned over and kissed Cas repeatedly.

When he felt like he was ready for another round, Dean moved over Cas and began to suck and lick down his neck. Cas moaned and moved his head to give Dean access.  
Dean worked his mouth down to Cas’ nipples and bit and sucked on them while his hands roamed over Cas’ body. Cas was moaning out Dean’s name.  
Dean went between Cas’ legs and Cas spread them wide for him. Dean kissed up the inside of Cas’ thighs, then pushed up on Cas’ legs. Cas lifted them high.

Dean put his mouth into Cas’ ass crack and licked over his hole. Cas arched his back and practically yelled, “Oh! Dean.. yes…”

Dean tongued Cas until he was a total mess. He was begging for Dean to fuck him, but Dean was having way too much fun eating Cas out. He added fingers to the mix and Cas was almost crying.

Finally Dean grabbed the lube and coated his cock. He lined up, grabbed Cas by the hips and pushed in. Cas groaned loudly, and Dean was moaning. Dean sat back and watched his cock disappear inside Cas and then, when he pulled back, it reappeared. Cas’ hole grasped onto Dean’s cock tightly.

“You are perfect, Cas. I love you so fucking much.”

Cas gasped, “I love you too, Daddy. And I love your cock…”

Dean pushed in and pulled back until they both couldn’t take it any more. Then he gripped Cas’ hips tightly, and plowed Cas hard. The only sounds in the room were bodies slapping against each other, skin on skin, the heavy breathing of two men lost in their love and the occasional grunts and moans.

When Cas came, he clenched down so hard on Dean’ cock that Dean couldn’t move. He had to wait for Cas to relax his hole, and then he rammed in and came himself.

The next three days were just fucking, eating, sleeping and fucking again.

When Dean went back to work, they were both walking funny. But they had an amazing time and Dean promised to talk to his boss about no more out of town trips.

And he did.

  



End file.
